jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pola1301/Czerwony smok
Historia nie w realnym świecie jakich wiele. Bo w końcu wielu z nas chcę oderwać się od codzienności. Nie będzie to jednak historia jednej postaci. Gdyż żyje zbyt wieloma postaciami by wyróżnić jedną. Prolog: Gdzieś na wschodzie pod pasmem gór było niewielkie królewstwo. Nie był to kraj ani gorący ani skuty lodem. Nie był mocarstwem jednak miał wpływ na handel zagraniczny dzięki bogatemu złożu surowców. Nie rozwijał się co prawda prężnie , choć błędem by było mówić że wszystko staneło w miescu. Ot takie niewielkie królestwo na uboczu. Królestwo to jednak nie należało do samych ludzi choć oni tak uważali. Tu mieszkało wiele istnień których ludzki rozum nie potrafił pojąć. Duchy, żywiołaki, nimfy, duszki,biesy ale pośród nich znajdowały się smoki. Odmienne od wymienionych wcześniej gdyż nie związanych z zaświatami. Wielkie szachetne bestie zamieszkujące góry i okolice, zbyt dumne by opuścić to miejsce nawet po wiekach napierania ludzi. Mieszkańcy jednak nie walczyli już od dawna z tymże istotami dawno zrozumieli że nie mogą walczyć z naturą. Nie oznacza to jednak że istoty magiczne i ludzie żyją w pokoju. Wielki smoczy cień zjawił się nad górskim szczytem. Wielkie skórzaste skrzydła przysłoniły słońce, sprawiając że z góry widać tylko czarną sylwetkę na niebieskim niebie. Góry jedna z niewielu bezpiecznych smoczych ostoji gdzie mogą odbyć się dziwne spotkania o jakich człowiek nie ma prawa wiedzieć. Majestatyczny fioletowy smok miną koronę gór i wylądował tuż za nią. Jak zawsze wdrapał się do ukrytej smoczej nory, jak wiele smoków przed nim. Nieprawdopodobnie wielka jaskinia w której teraz kłębiło się wiele łuskowatych dziwnych stworzeń . Jednak warczały na siebie inne spały jeszcze inne pielęgnowały skrzydła. Obcy wziął by to wsztstko za zwykłe lęgowisko. Jednak wprawne smocze oko dostrzeże że jest tu zbyt wiele wrogich sobie smoków by żyć w jednej jaskini. Nagle zapadła cisza do jaskini wleciał ostatni smok, rykną zaznaczając że czas zebrania. Wszystkie smoki były uważnie wpatrzone w szaro czerwonego smoka. Ten wylądował na środku dumnie pokazał skrzydła żeby nikt to niego się nie zbliżał. - Witajcie bracia! Rozpoczeło się smocze zebranie, wiecie co to oznacza. Ale nim przejdziemy do tematu głównego ma ktoś coś powiedzenia?- Nikt nie śmiał przerwać jednak ciszy. - Jam Wielki Nogmar zebrałem was tu z oczywitej lecz nie łatwej przyczny... ludzi!-Po tym słowie smoki zaczeły potakiwać. - Jak wiecie zabierają i to nie tylko nam coraz więcej ziem. Jednak nim po tym zebraniu ktoś z nas a na pewno tak będzie zacznie pustoszyć okoliczne ludzkie siedliska niech do końca wysłucha! - Nogmar posłał swoje spojrzenie w kierunku wyjścia i smoków które tam czekały- Zatem chcę wysłchać co chcecie zrobić? - Zniczyć ich! Nigdy nie pasowali do naszego świata, są jak ...szkodniki!- Smok za Nogmarem krzykną a smoki wokół poparły jego zdanie. - Może zmusimy ich by powoli się wycofali na zachód do ojczystych siedlisk- Zdanie smoka powietrza też miało swoich zwoleników. - Przepędzić! - Zjeść! - Nie wtrącać się! Natura sama załatwi problem! I tym podobnie wyrażały się smoki. Jednie dwa gady milczały słuchając. Nogmar który chciał wysłuchać opinii pobratymców, siedział więc słuchając. Była też młoda czerwono łuska jak krew smoczya. Siedziała w cieniu pozwalając by dostrzec tylko jej jasnoczerwone oczy wsłuchana w dyskusję. Nie wiele smoków wiedziało że przebywa wśród nich. Była raczej nie wielka z porównaniem z większością starych smoków, była jednak młoda. Nogmar staną nagle na czterech łapach. - Cisza!!!- Smoki zamilkły-Rozumiem wasze zdania. Próbowaliśmy ich jednak wybić trzysta lat temu. Było ich jeszcze mniej a nasza ilość się nie zmieniła za wiele. I tak wrócili. Podoba mi się twój pomysł Sinari. Ciężko jest jednak przewidzieć czy za jakiś czas nie wrócą. Może nawet liczniejsi- Nogmar doskonale wiedział że ludzie i tak wrócą. Będzie tylko więcej łowców... - Ciesze że podoba ci się mój pomysł- Sinari odpowiedział uprzejmie. - Lecz, musimy wiedzieć w jakiej sytuacji znajdują się ludzie by wiedzieć kiedy i jakich użyć środków by się wycofali. Potrzebujemy kogoś kto będzie ich obserwował- Gady spojrzały na siebie. Nie wielu chciało podjąć się tego zadania. Koniec lata, zaraz będzie trzeba przygotować się do zimy, inne musiały dopilnować młodych jeszcze inne strzec swojego terytorium. - Nogmarze, jak jedno z nas ma wejść między nikt skoro znamy tylko jedną stronę ich natury. Nie wspominając o tym że jeśli któreś z nas się im pokaże nie zostanie dobrze potraktowane- Zauważyła Mirgara, zielono niebieska smoczy ca. - Dlatego nie wymagam tego od was wszystkich...Smok przerwał dostrzegając że jeden ze smoków podleciał bliżej niego. - Wybacz mi że przerywam. Miałam już w swoim życiu kontakt z ludźmi i umiem przy nich nie ujawniać prawdziwej natury. Do tego niektórzy z nas mogli by się za bardzo wyróżniać na tle ludzi, ja nie mam jeszcze tego problemu- Powiedział Czerwnołuska. Teraz smoki mogły dojrzeć ją całą od białego wzoru na czole , kępek złotego futra na grzbiecie po ostre krawędzie skrzydeł. - Twoje argumenty brzmią mądrze, znam twoje imię lecz przestaw się pozostały smoczyco ognia-Rzekł Nogmar znając wszystkie ważne smoki. - Andegora Posłani-czyni Ognia, Ogniste Ostrze, Ignis- Smoki spojrzały na nią, szczególnie te starsze nie wierząc że smok w tym wieku może zostać Posłańcem,zwłaszcza tych rozmiarów. - Skoro wszyscy znamy twoje prawdziwe imię, powiedz nam dlaczego ty chcesz szpiegować ludzi?- Nogmar spytał donośnym głosem. - Nie muszę wspominać że nadaję się do tego najlepiej z was wszystkich. Poza tym pragnę poznać ich drugą naturę. Uważam że wrogo najlepiej poznać od środka- Nie były to jednak wszystkie powody dla których chciała poznać ludzi. - Czy ktoś ma coś przeciw temu lub ma pytania do Andegory w sprawie obserwacji ludzi?- Nikt jednak nie ośmielił się zadać pytania. Nie publicznie i nie na ten temat. - Zatem ustalone! Andegoro, Ogniste Ostrze, Ignis, masz przez rok przebywać u ludzi i informować nas w razie czego- Zatwierdził Nogmar. - Nie zawiodę was!- Warknęła smoczyca. Rozdział 1 Młoda dziewczyna o długich blond włosach i grzywką zakrywającą całe czoło wędrował drogą do miasta. Nie wiedziała nawet co będzie tam robić, miała tam tylko przetrwać. Bo w końcu nie znała się na niczym innym jak zniszczeniu i przetrwaniu właśnie. Po piaszczystej ścieżce zbliżała się do ciemnego i gęstego lasu. Wtem usłyszała nadjerzdzający wóz. Starszy człowiek z wozem pełnym siana zatrzymał konia. Dziewczyna obejrzała się na moment i już chciała iść do lasu. - Na twoim miejscu nie szedł bym tam. Pełno w tym lesie kłopotów, zbóje i dziwne istoty. Może panią podwieść?- Zaproponował człowiek. - Nie boję się tego lasu... Ale skoro już pan nalega- Zmieniając zdanie szybko skoczyła na tył wozu. Powóz ruszył. Złotowłosa nie odzywała się za wiele podziwiając okolicę. - Skąd przybywasz?- Zapytał ciekawski starzec. - Em, za gór-Odpowiedziała - Gór? Droga przez nie jest trudna, musiałaś pewnie przybyć z kimś skoro pokonałaś góry- Zdziwił się starzec. - Tak ale ta osoba została na miejscu- Już więcej nie mówiła. Mineła godzina i dotarli na obrzeża miasta, człowiek zatrzymał powóz. - Tu się moja droga kończy. Żeganaj mam nadzieje że w tym mieście znajdziesz to czego szukasz - Z pewnością- Blond włosa błysneła swoimi jasno zielonymi oczami uśmiechając się. Po odjechaniu wozu ruszyła w stronę bramy głównej. Perspektywa Andegory: Spokojnie, teraz żadnych gwałtownych ruchów tak jak ci mówiono, powtarzałam sobie w myślach podchodząc do bramy głównej. Od razu w oczy rzucili mi się strażnicy. W srebnych zborojach, trzymających halabardy. Było ich czterech ale tylko dwóch kontrolowało przybyłych. Nadeszła moja kolej. Podszedł do mnie ten z blizną pod okiem, czyżby konfrontacja z wilkami? - Cel przybycia?-Zapytał ochrypłym głosem. Tylko nie podawać drugiego imienia. - Przybywam tu w celu odwiedzin ciotki!- Nie, to jest zbyt banalne! - Imię i nazwisko? - Andegora Jermi- Czy to nazwisko nie brzmi dziwnie? - Witamy w Ostii!- Odrzekł znudzonym głosem i przepuścił mnie dalej. Właśnie miałam odetchnąć z ulgą gdy po wejściu do miasta uderzyła mnie fala bodźców. Węch, słuch, wzrok. Wszytskie te zmysły wychwytywały co popadnie. Myślałam że mi głowa pęknie! Zapach, mięsa, owoców, ryb ,ścieków, wszystkie się ze sobą mieszały! Do tego głosy ludzi i zwierząt koszmar! I melodyjne dźwięki których nie potrafiłam zindifikować. Co robic? Co robić? Myślałam. Nieświadomie zaczełam obgryzać paznokcie. Na szęście moim oczom ukazała się karczma. Powinnam gdzieś przysiąść i znaleść jakieś legowisko, czy jak to oni nazywają. Podeszłam więc w stronę niedużego drewnianego budynku z wielkimi drzwiami. Gdy stanełam w drzwiach ludzkie spojrzenia pokierowały się w moją stronę. Co ja do cholery tutaj robię? Spytałam siebie w myślach. - Coś się stało? - Zapytał jakiś mężczyzna w kapeluszu. Chyba za długo tu stałam. Natychmiast odzyskałam głos i poierowałam się w kierunku lady. - Nie, absolutnie nic- Odpowiedziałam. - Dzień dobry, co pani podać?- Zapytał karczmarz. Kompletnie nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Nie znam się na ludzkich potrawach i napojach. A jednak coś pamiętałam. - Po proszę piwo- Prosząc uśmiechnełam się szeroko jak umiałam. Karczmarz spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Ale podał mi to całe piwo. Łyknełam i miało dziwny gorzki smak. Postanowiłam wyjść. Ale karczmarz mnie zatrzymał. - Ej a pieniądze? - Powiedział poirytowany. Rzuciłam mu dwa miedziaki. Mam nadzieję że tyle wystarczy. Nie lubię rozdawać swoich monet. Wyszłam trochę uspokojona z karczmy. Usiadłam na najbliższej ławce. Ale oczywiście zero spokoju. Bo się chmurzy i będzie padać. I dlatego bo jakiś koleś ze sztyletem w ciemnej uliczce podchodzi do innego kolesia, chcąc zadać mu niespodziewany cios. Stwierdziłam że powinnam coś zrobić. Podbiegam więc cicho do tych osób. Łapię osobę ze sztyletem za rękę i ją wykręcam a potem popycham człowieka by upadł. Oczywiście próbuję mnie zatakować ale robię unik . Wytrącam mu nóż z ręki i napastnik ucieka. Osoba którą uratowałam patrzy się na mnie niespokojnie. To chyba przez ten ciągły uśmiech. Nie mogę się jeszcze pozbyć swoich przyzwyczajeń. - Co ty właśnie zrobiłaś? - Spytał jakby nie widział. Miał jasne włosy, filetową czapkę z czerwonymi piurami i fioletowy płaszcz. - Chyba uratowałam ci życie ten człowiek miał nóż - Uzasadniłam swoje zachowanie. - Emm.. Dziękuję Ale to trochę dziwne że ratuje mnie kobieta, chociaż ty pewnie nie jesteś stąd, u nas są inne zwyczaje - Jak się zoriętował że jestem nie tutejsza? - Nie ma za co. W moich stronach ataki z zaskoczenia nie są w porządku. - A nazywasz się? - Andegora - Leonard . W czymś ci pomóc, skoro już mi ocaliłaś życie. - Wiesz może gdzie można znaleść le... znaczy się miejsce gdzie można się zatrzymać- Mam nadzieję że wie. - Pomógł bym ci, ale prawie cię nie znam. Ale znam pewnego rzemielśnika który ma pokój do wynajęcia. Nazywa się Dared. Zaprowadzę cię do niego. Chwilowa przerwa z braku przekazania pomysłów. Po prostu nie wiem jak obecnie pociągnąć akcję dalej o to chodzi. Ale wkrótce coś napiszę. Leonard zaprowadził, więc mnie do tego rzemielśnika. Mieszkał w dwupiętrowym drewnianym domu. Wydawał się przestarzały. Nad drziwami wisiał szyld z jakimś znakiem, chyba mówiącym o wykonywanym zawodzie. Leonard zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili znalazł się w nich stary człowiek z bródką jak u kozy w przestarzałych ubraniach. Miał wzrok chciwego człowieka i na takiego wyglądał. Odezwał się do nas surowym chrypiącym głosem. - Czego?! W tych godzinach i tak mam za dużo zleceń! - Zmrużył oczy by się nam przyjrzeć. - Stary Dared! To ja Leonard, mój pan często mnie posyła z zleceniami dla pana! - Uśmiechną się sztucznie. - A, to ty! To on jest stary! Jeśli sam do mnie nie chce łaskawie przyjść. Też mi Wielki Pan! - Spluną - Czego ode mnie chcesz chłopcze? - Szukam tymczasowego miejsca pobytu - Odpowiedziałam za niego. - A , chodzi o ten pokój do wynajęcia! Trzeba tak od razu. Ale jeśli masz ze sobą jakiś znajomych to lepiej ich przeproś, nie będę tu robić kamienicy! - Nie, tylko ja! To mogę u pana wynająć pokój? - Spytałam uprzejmie. - Zobaczymy. Nie masz żadnych zbrodni na sumieniu tak? Płacisz z góry, nie pokazujesz się kiedy przychodzą do mnie klijęci, nie hałasujesz, i żadnej broni w pokoju! Nie chcę mieć straży w warsztacie! Jasne? - Na koniec spytał przyglądając mi się. - Tak, tak ,tak, tak, tak - Przytakiwałam chociaż jedno "tak" było fałszywe. - W porządku, nie ufam ci. Ale dopuki będziesz się trzymać zasad i reguralnie płacić możesz tu mieszkać. A teraz za mną - Polecił i zaprosił mnie do środka wypraszając jednocześnie Leonarda. - Ty masz tu ten herb i spadaj! - Podał mu drewniany herb z motywem niedźwiedzia trzymającego w łapach tarcze i zamkną mu drzwi przed nosem. Ten gość się nie patyczkuje. Zaczynam rozumieć czemu ma pokój do wynajęcia. - A jak się nazywasz? - -- -- Andegora - Odpowiedziałam. Już na wejściu wszystko przypominało zagracony warsztat. Wszędzie leżały przedmioty z drewna lub metalu. Przy ścianach stały solidne stare meble , lecz zakurzone jakby miały sto lat. Na środku stało biurko na którym pewnie przyjmował zlecenia. Obok biurka ciężka prosta szafa zamknięta na klucz, a za meblem wielkie okno. Obok było wejście jeszcze do jednego pokoju. Ale staruch prowadził mnie na schody z ręcznie zdobioną barierą. Na ścianie nad schodami wisiały dwa portrety ludzi których wiek ciężko było zindifikować i jeden jakiegoś nie znanego krajobrazu. Na drugim piętrze były trzy pokoje w tym jeden mój. Przed wejściem był stary dywan który kiedyś był czerwony, ale teraz jest różowy. Na suficie wisiał żyrandol ozdobiony połamanym porożem. Zdecydowanie te dom miał swoje lata świetności dawno za sobą. - Tu jest twój pokój, obok jest łazienka, a tam mam schowek, lepiej tam nie zaglądaj. Wszystko zrozumiano?! Spytał - Tak! - Odpowiedziałam. - Będę na dole. Jak chcesz tu pomieszkać to lepiej teraz zapłać i mi nie przeszkadzaj. To będzie trzy złote za tydzień. - Oczywiście, nie ma problemu - Z niechęcią podałam mu trzy złote monety. Przecież za rok będzie miał już skarbiec! Wrócił po skrzypiących schodach na dół. Otworzyłam ciemno brązowe drzwi. Mój pokój był na tyle duży by zmieścił się tu smok mojego rozmiaru. Ale za to podłoga skrzypiała. Przynajmniej miałam okno z dobrym widokiem na ulice. Ściany raczej były z drewna. No nie wiem czy to dobre miejsce dla mnie. Ale jest tu choć trochę przytulnie. Jest łóżko jak nazywają je ludzie. Stolik, szafa, mały zielony dywanik. Świecznik, więc zimą nie będę marznąć! Po prostu super! Już chciałam wszystkie monety wysypać na środek pokoju by się zadomowić. Kiedy sobie przypomniałam w czyjej skórze teraz się znajduję! Ach głupie smocze przyzwyczajenia! Schowałam więc pieniądze i zaczęłam bardziej się przyglądać pomieszczeniu w którym się znajduję. Rozdział 2 Wydawało mi się że obudziłam się wcześnie. Przewróciłam się na drugi bok i ziewnęłam. Nie byłam pewna co mnie obudziło, najpierw. Za miękkie łóżko czy hałasy na dole. Wyszłam z łóżka i stanęłam na dwie nogi. Spojrzałam w lustro dokładnie badając swoje uszy. Niedawno jeszcze długie i spiczaste, teraz wydawały się śmieszne, ale nadal były to te same uszy. Tak samo reszta ciała. Przyjrzałam się sobie dokładnie by mieć pewność że żadne smocze cechy się nie ujawniły. Drugi dzień w tym ciele i już mnie wszystko bolało. Po przebraniu się zeszłam na dół. Ten starzec, Dared strugał w drewnie i co chwilę po coś sięgał. - I ludzie za takie coś płacą? - Pokierowałam głos w stronę starca. - Oczywiście, nie rozumiem twojego pytania. Za moje wyroby zawsze się płaci. - Odpowiedział człowiek. - Chodzi mi o to że, czy ludzie naprawdę chcą wieszać przerobione drewno na ścianie? Albo na ziemi - Próbowałam uzyskać odpowiedź. - Zadajesz absurdalne pytania! Czemu by nie mieli ich mieć! Na tym polega moja praca by mieli! Na tym polega docenianie pięknych przedmiotów. Ty nie ma czego nie rozumieć, dziewczyno! - Wydawało się że go zdenerwowałam. - Dziękuję za odpowiedź! To ja idę zwiedzać miasto. Dowiedzenia! - Pożegnałam się i szybko wyszłam z domu rzemieślnika. Miasto już z samego rana tętniło życiem. Po mimo tego że ludzi nie było tylu ilu widziałam tu za pierwszym razem. Niebo nie było jeszcze jasne a słońce znajdowało się nisko. Zastanawiałam się dokąd się udać. Instynkty same mi powiedziały że powinnam coś zjeść. Karczma jednak okazała się być zamknięta o tej porze. Kątem oka dostrzegłam mały stragan z jedzeniem. Były na nim owoce, warzywa, ale nigdzie mięsa. Nie mając jednak wyboru podeszłam do uśmiechającej się grubszej kobiety przy straganie. Kupiłem od niej jabłka i jeszcze jakieś zielone liściaste warzywo. W tej postaci nie powinny mi zaszkodzić. O ile owoce okazały się całkiem niezłe tak za nic nie mogłam się przekonać do gorzkiego zielonego warzywa. Najwyżej później coś upoluję. Właśnie miałam zabrać się za zwiedzanie kamienic, kiedy z budynku wybiegła wściekła kobieta. Wydawała się naprawdę zła, była też osobą dość młodą jak na ludzkie lata. Za nią wybiegły jeszcze dwie kobiety które zdawały się jej usługiwać. Potem wybiegł jeszcze jakiś inteligent w okularach, starający się jej coś wytłumaczyć. Potem jednak człowiek robił się coraz bardziej nachalny. Z ciekawości podszedłam do tych ludzi. - Nie oddam tej ziemi! - Odrzekła stanowczo kobieta . - Niech pani posłucha. Dobrze zapłacę! Co pani szkodzi! - Upierał się człowiek. - Pan lepiej mnie zostawi bo wezwę straże! - Kobieta próbowała się go pozbyć. - Co tu się dzieję? Ten człowiek czymś pani grozi? - Spytałam, zaniepokojona. - Nie chce mi dać spokoju, właśnie straciłam ojca a ten człowiek już domaga się jego ziem! - Wyjaśniła. - Lepiej pan ją zostawi bo, nie ręczę za siebie! Nie wstyd panu tak kogoś w żałobie nękać! - Pogroziłam mu patrząc na niego groźnie. Mężczyzna zamilkł i odszedł, jednak patrzył na mnie z pewnym przerażeniem. Czyżby dostrzegł moje smocze oczy? Próbowałam pocieszyć kobietę, jednak kompletnie nie miałam pojęcia na temat ludzkich uczuć. Wtedy też ujrzałam Leonarda. Leonard: Spacerowałem ulicą gdy ujrzałem Andegorę w towarzystwie Lady Kadii. Dalej widziałem uciekającego urzędnika który patrzył z przerażeniem na złotowłosą. Ta kobieta jest niepojąca, ale i jednocześnie ciekawa od czasu swojego przybycia tutaj. Podszedłem do nich, chcąc wiedzieć co się stało. - Witaj Lady Kadii, Witaj Andegoro.- Obie na mnie spojrzały. - O Leonard! Miło cię widzieć ponownie! - Złotowłosa powiedziała z entuzjazmem. - Zatem nazywasz się Andegora. Jestem Lady Kadii. Dziękuję ci za pomoc. - Ciekawiło mnie za co jej dziękowała. - Zatem już się znacie? - Spytałem. - Dopiero się poznałyśmy. Pewnie ty jesteś tą przybyłą. Zatem witamy w Ostii! - To zdanie skierowała do Andegory. - Tak jestem. Nie ma za co. Po prostu nie lubię nachalnych ludzi. - Odpowiedziała. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc. A teraz wybaczcie. Muszę udać się na moją posiadłość, sprawdzić czy nic nie znikło.- Skłoniła się lekko i odeszła wraz z dwiema służkami. Zielonooka milczała chwilę, aż w końcu coś powiedziała. - Znasz tą Lady Kadii? - Spytała. - Owszem, swego czasu jej rodzina była drugą najbogatszą w mieście, ale te czasy minęły - Odpowiedziałem. - A czemu minęły? - Pytała niczym ciekawskie dziecko. - Jej rodzina nie posiada już takiego majątku jak dawniej. - Mówiłem dalej. - W moich stronach każdy pilnuję swoich pieniędzy i nie pozwala ich sobie od tak odebrać. Czy ludzie są tu tak rozrzutni? - Ludzie bardziej skąpi niż tu? Niemożliwe! Pomyślałem. - To nie tak. Jej ojciec się zwyczajnie zadłużył i nie zdążył wszystkiego oddać przed śmiercią. Niestety zostawił z tym wszystkim swoją córkę samą. A urzędnicy to najgorsze co się może trafić. - Miałem nadzieję że wszystko jej wyjaśniłem. - Rozumiem. Szkoda, wydaję się miłą kobietą. - Ja też tak uważam - Przytaknąłem, właśnie się zorientowałem że wędrujemy przez cały rynek. - A dokąd idziesz? - Ciągle zadawała pytanie, jednocześnie rozglądając się za czymś po straganach. - Do pracy. - A gdzie pracujesz? - U hrabiego Edwarda. Jestem jego doradcą, informuję o jego przybyciu, przynoszę mu rzeczy jakich potrzebuję... właściwie zajmuję się u niego wszystkim . Bez ze mnie nie mógł by znaleźć swoich butów. - I chyba już jestem spóźniony. - Aha, a co jeszcze robisz? - Miałem dość pytań. - A co to przesłuchanie! Szpiegujesz dla kogoś czy co?! - Gdy pyta robi się irytująca. Zamilkła. Nic nie mówiła, zatrzymała się i patrzyła w ziemię. Obraziła się czy jak? Po chwili jednak odzyskała nastrój. - Wybacz. Dopiero co tu przybyłam i chcę wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkich. Nie sądziłam że nadmiar pytań może zdenerwować. - Uśmiechnęła się zupełnie nietaktownie. Andegora Chyba go zdenerwowałam, już drugą osobę dzisiaj! Jedyny człowiek który jest dla mnie miły a podejrzewa mnie o szpiegowanie. Po prostu będę zachowywać się naturalnie. - To skąd dokładnie pochodzisz, jeśli można wiedzieć? - To teraz on zadawał pytania. - Nie, nie można. - Odpowiedziałam i uciekłam, zostawiając go zdezorientowanego. Biegłam tak długo, aż miałam pewność że zniknęłam mu z oczu. Co miałam odpowiedzieć. " Mieszkam w górach, ale głównie latam po świecie". Przebywanie wśród smoków jednak nie wymaga częstych rozmów. Tak się tym przejłam że przebiegłam połowę miasta. Nie chcący znalazłam się w nieznanej jego części. Było tu skromniej niż w głównej części miasta, zdecydowanie skromniej. Kamienice były szare pozbawione ozdób i ciaśniejsze, wąskie ulice i z lekka zaniedbane sklepy. Zapach też u był wyraźnie gorszy. Zdecydowanie to ta część miasta która pierwsza płonie w czasie smoczego ataku. Obok mnie siedział żebrak wystawiający ręce po coś. Nie nie dam mu monet. I tak tu ich zbyt wiele tracę. Dała bym mu coś do jedzenia ale nic przy sobie nie mam. Zaczynam tęsknić za zapachem owoców z rynku. Nawet tutaj o poranku pałętało się nie wielu ludzi. Zaczełam szukać drogi powrotnej do lepszej części miasta. Nagle zaczepiło mnie ludzkie dziecko. Natychmiast spojrzałam na nie. Była to dziewczynka o ciemno brązowych włosach i oczach tego samego koloru w podartej sukience. - Ty nie jesteś stąd. Szukasz czegos? Masz coś do jedzenia? - Dziewczynka wydająca się głodna wyraźnie nie mówiła " ś" . Zrobiło by mi się jej żal, gdybym była człowiekiem, ale nie jestem. Koniec końców jak można jednak pozwolić by młode chodziło głodne?! - Nie mam jedzenia. Ale jak chcesz mogę ci coś upolować! - Zaproponowałam. Zamiast odpowiadać dziewczynka spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona i uciekła. Czyżbym była za mało ludzka? Karmienie cudzych młodych chyba jest dość ludzkie! Odwróciłam się jakby nigdy nic. Kierowałam się w stronę głównej części miasta. Kiedy na drodze stanęło mi dwoje ludzi. Wyglądali jak typowi poszukiwacze przygód z nieco skromniejszym ekwipunkiem. Jeden był mężczyzną o chytrym spojrzeniu a druga osoba była kobietą. Miała fioletowe kręcone włosy wokół głowy. Chciałam na spokojnie przejść ale oni zablokowali mi przejście. - Ona miała rację nie jesteś stąd! - Rzekł mężczyzna uśmiechając się. - Pewnie jesteś córką jakiegoś kupca lub kogoś innego skoro tu przybyłaś. Taka osoba jak ty nie poradzi tu sobie raczej sama. - Kobieta powiedziała pewnym głosem. - Czego ode mnie chcecie? - Zapytałam spokojnie. - Tego co każdy, pieniędzy! No chyba że masz na sobie coś wartościowego! - W głosie bruneta nie wyczułam chciwości. - Tylko tyle. Dasz nam pieniądze, my cię przepuścimy , a ty nie piśniesz nikomu ani słówka i po dobroci wyjedziesz z tego miasta. Nie lubimy tu obcych! - Fioletowłosa bawiła się sztyletem, udając że rzuca go w moją stronę. - Ej też chce pieniędzy, tylko ja nie zabieram im ich przypadkowym ludziom. To niebezpieczne. I na pewno nie zamierzam się stąd tak od razu wynosić. - Coraz dziwniejsi ci obcokrajowcy. Atakujemy ją bracie! - Siosta powiedziała do swojego brata. Zaraz po tych słowach rzucili się na mnie z sztyletami. Ciężko im zabrać sztylety, trzymają je jak profesjonaliści. Natychmiast chwyciłam najbliższą pustą skrzynię by się zasłonić. Okazało się że nie jest pusta. Rzuciłam więc w nich skrzynią pełną gwoździ. Nim to jednak zrobiłam kobieta drasnęła mnie w ramię. Gdy zawartość skrzyni się rozsypała natychmiast zmienili pozycję z atakującej na obroną. Zasłaniali się ramionami przed lecącymi gwoździami. Nim się zdołała li otrząsnąć kopnęłam kobietę w żebra po czym zaczęłam biec. Jeśli mężczyzna jest jej bratem powinien się nią zająć. Także to dość prawdopodobne że nie pobiegną za mną. Gdy wydało mi się że jestem dość daleko od nich zwolniłam by przyjrzeć się zadrapaniu. Na moje nie szczęście było w bardzo złym miejscu. Musiałam się spieszyć. Ale najpierw muszę znaleźć coś czym ludzie malują swoje symbole. Po paru minutach trafiłam na niewielki sklep dla rzemieślników. Weszłam do środka. W środku pachniało drewnem i olejami. Znajdowało się tu wiele narzędzi, których przeznaczenia nie znałam. - W czym mogę pomóc ? - Spytał miły sprzedawaca. - Em chciałabym kupić farbę i może igły, i jak to się nazywało....pędzel?- Właśnie próbowałam wyciągnąć z dna umysłu ludzkie słowa. - Oczywiście! Jesteś od Dareda? Nic nie wspominał o pomocnicy. - Mężczyzna znajdował jednocześnie przedmioty i utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy ze mną. Musiał naprawdę dobrze znać ten sklep. - Nie pracuję u niego. Wynajmuję tylko pokój. Skąd pan wie u kogo mieszkam? - Spytałam zaniepokojona. - To nie wielkie miasto. Jeśli pojawia się tu ktoś nowy to wiadomo to od razu. I odradzam odwiedzanie karczmy, nie jest to dobre miejsce dla kobiet. - Sprzedawca uśmiechną się gdy miał już wszystkie przedmioty wyłożone na blacie. - Trafiłam tam przypadkiem. Zwiedzałam miasto. - Próbowałam zachowywać się naturalnie ale ręka mnie świerzbi kiedy muszę rozstawać się ze swoimi monetami i jeszcze chcieli mi je bezprawnie zabrać. - To będzie 8 srebnych i 10 brązowych,- Rzekł sprzedawca. Szybko wyjęłam monety i położyłam na blacie . Natychmiast zabrałam przedmioty, pożegnałam się i wyszłam. Po drodze omal nie wpadłam na Leonarda ale szybko go ominęłam i wróciłam do mieszkania. Staruch mnie zignorował bo rozmawiał z klijentem , więc potajemnie skradłam się na górę. Całe szczęście już nie wiele brakowało.... Rozdział 3 Mineły dwa tygodnie w ludzkim świecie. Powoli przyzwyczajałam się do pewnych spraw. Choć wielu jeszcze nie rozumiałam. Tuż po obudzeniu czułam straszne swędzenie nosa. To było dziwne bo się nie zdarzało wcześniej. Przez okno wpadała promienie słońca ja zaś po dojściu do w miarę ludzkiego wyglądu zeszłam na dół po skrzypiących schodach. Na miejscu zastał mnie bałagan , kiedyś nie zwróciłabym nawet na niego uwagę teraz jestem w stanie stwierdzić że smocza jaskinia przy tym to całkiem porządne miejsce. Wokół było pełno kurzu który wlatywał mi do nosa i oczu. Na środku siedział ten staruch szukając pewnie czegoś. W przeciwięstwie do swego domu wyglądał dość schludnie. - Dzieńdobry! - Pokierowała się w stonę drzwi kiedy człowiek mnie zatrzymał. - Nie tak prędko! - Odrzekł starzec. - O co chodzi, przecierz płacę za mieszkanie! - Mam nadzieję że nie podniósł stawki. - Mam do ciebie proźbę - Niesłychane ten człowiek chce czegoś ode mnie. - O co chodzi? - Spytałam - Dzisiaj muszę załatwić coś poza miastem i nie będzie mnie cały dzień. Możesz dzisiaj zostać i przypilnować domu? - To naprawdę brzmiało jak prośba. - Zastanowię się - Odpowiedziałam obojętnie. - W następnym tygodniu zapłacisz połowę stawki za pokój. - Zgadzam się. - Nie ma co na własnych monetach trzeba oszczędzać. Po godzinie pan Dared wyszedł i dom był pod moim okiem. Miałam niczego nie dotykać i nie wpuszczać obcych. Warsztat był dzisiaj zamknięty. W tym wypadku udałam się do kuchni po coś do jedzenia. Nie było tu nic wartego uwagi poza paroma kawałkami sera i kurczakiem który znikną gdy go tylko ujrzałam. Po godzinie błąkania się po domu dopadała mnie nuda. Postanowiłam zajrzeć do pomieszczenia . Był to nie wielki pokój z trofeami zwierząt na ścianach. Jelenie dziki, sarny, nawet wilki. Nie wiedziałam że pan Dared był łowcą. Zrobiło to na mnie wrażenie. Jednak ilość tych trofeów mnie zaniepokoiła . W kącie stała półka z zakurzonymi przedmiotami nad którą wisiała strzelba. Nie używana co najmniej od paru lat. Na pulce znajdował się też nóż i skrzynka zamknięta na klucz. Dopiero teraz rozumiałam dlaczego nie można tu wchodzić. Też bym nie pozwalała tykać mych trofeów a co dopiero broni. Niczego nie dotykając wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Przeniosłam się do pokoju głównego. Znudzona usiadłam na krześle i pogrążona w marzeniach o powrocie do pierwotnej formy zasnęłam. Zbudził mnie czas. Gdy się rozejrzałam nic się nie zmieniło. Nie miałam snu. Smoki nie mają snów. Nagle poczułam uporczywe swędzenie nosa. Kichnęłam raz. Nie mogłam wytrzymał i kichnęłam drugi raz. Gdy przymknęłam oczy poczułam że plunę ogniem. Natychmiast odskoczyłam. Ogień?! Jakim prawem!? Nie powinnam przejawiać żadnych smoczych cech, jeśli nic nie jest naruszone! Ogień natychmiast przeniósł się na biurko! Ach przeklęty kurz! Natychmiast zerwałam zasłonę z okna i zaczęłam nią gasić ogień. Po pokonaniu oporu ognia udało mi się zgasić przedmiot. - I pomyśleć że będę musiała gasić ogień po sobie, ja! - Powiedziałam do siebie na głos rzucając zasłonę gdzieś w kąt. To wydało mi się śmieszne. Przestało być kiedy spojrzałam na drewniany przedmiot który miał zniszczony blat. Starcowi się nie spodoba. Podeszłam do przedmiotu . Nie potrafiłam go naprawić, mogę tylko niszczyć. Z powrotem usiadłam na krześle myśląc co zrobić. Po paru minutach zaczęłam myśleć o podpaleniu całego budynku a następnie powiedzeniu o pożarze niewiadomego pochodzenia. Nikt by mnie nie obwiniał. Jednocześnie straciłabym miejsce do spania. Może wyrzucę biurko i wmówię staruchowi że nigdy go tu nie było. Jednak wszystkie te pomysły wydawały się mieć wady. Ludzkie myślenie ma tyle niedopatrzeń! Jest takie ograniczające jak to ciało z resztą! Nie przyznam się to poniżej mej godności! W tym pożarze myśli wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Perspektywa narratorki. Starzec wrócił do domu późnym wieczorem. Dziewczyna wynajmująca u niego pokój tylko spojrzała na niego z schodów po czym wróciła do swego pokoju. Człowiek nie zwracał na nią specjalnie uwagi. Powiesił swój stary płaszcz na wieszaku przy wejściu . A torbę z narzędziami położył obok. W pierwszej kolejności wybrał się do kuchni po coś do jedzenia. Gryząc kawałek sera usiadł na krześle przy biurku. Dopiero gdy zjadł spojrzał na owy przedmiot. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic się nie zmieniło. Zdobienia co do szczegółu te same co zwykle. Brak kurzu jak u niewielu mebli w tym domu też się zgadzał. Dotykając biurka wyczul jednak że to inne drewno. Cały mebel albowiem było z dębu blat zaś okazał się być wykonany z drewna sosnowego. Zniknęła również jednak z desek do obróbki. Jednak mężczyzna był stary i zmęczony i mogło się to mu wydawać. Ale brak zasłony przy oknie nie umknie bystrym oczom. Tak samo jak materiał leżący w kącie. Czy ostatecznie pokaleczone młode dłonie zauważone następnego ranka. Owego ranka starzec jak zwykle zasiadał przy owym biurku. Blond włosa właśnie wychodziła. - Poczekaj ! - Powiedział, a Andegora niemal dygnęła że staruch jednak coś widzi. - Coś się stało? - Zdawała się udawać zaniepokojenie. - Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Co ty na to że nie będziesz musiała płacić za wynajem? - Spytał Dared. - Brzmi ciekawie. O co chodzi? - Andgora nadal udając zaniepokojenie podeszła bliżej starca. - Przyda mi się pomocnik . A intuicja mi podpowiada że posiadasz talent rzemieślniczy. - W tym momencie starzec spojrzał na blat biurka na którym były wyrzeźbione wzory liści. - Jestem już stary i przyda mi się pomoc. - Po pierwsze co bym dostawała w zamian, a po drugi co bym miała robić? - Blond włosa skrzyżowała ręce. - Przynosiłabyś różne przedmioty i zajmowałabyś się droiazgami, przynajmniej na początku. Co do zapłaty mogłabyś tu mieszkać i to powinno ci wystarczać. I tak pozwalam ci nie płacić za wynajem. - Starzec wydawał się równie skąpy co sama Ignis. - Dwa srebne na tydzień i stoji. - Chociaż wystarczał jej nocneg chcliała się targować. - Ale wstawiasz się do pracy punktualnie i ani minuty spóźnienia! - Starzec wyciągną rękę by potwierdzić umowę. Andegora spojrzała na rękę starca z pewnym zdezerterowaniem mrugając oczami, nie rozumiała tego gestu ale go powtórzyła. Koniec końców uścisnęli sobie dłonie zawierając umowę. Następnie kiwnęła głową i wyszła z warsztatu. Rozdział 4 Leonard: Nadeszła ta część dnia gdzie słońce chyli się ku zachodowi. Był to zwykły pogodny dzień. Ja jak co dzień towarzyszyłem memu panu przy różnych sprawach. Niestety ten dzień nie był zbyt szczęśliwy. Hrabia Edward pokłócił się z radą miasta w sprawie ziemi. Miasto się rozrasta i jej potrzebuję a hrabia posiada jej dość sporo jednak nie chce się dzielić. Z powodu upałów mamy też słabsze plony i pan nie jest zadowolony z danin. Jakby tego było mało okazało się że zaginęła siostrzenica hrabiego. Oczywiście mi się za to obrywa . Wydziera się na mnie i zrzuca na mnie nadmiar obowiązków. Co gorsza jedyna osoba która jest dla mnie miła ucieka w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Szedłem właśnie za panem Edwardem . Wokół nas wędrowała jeszcze grupa ludzi. Paru chłopów, myśliwy który się zgłosił i paru ludzi z miasta. Szukaliśmy jej od paru dni, w mieście, na wsiach, w okolicach dróg. Ostatnim możliwym miejscem był las. Wielki, zielony o tej porze las. Powiadają że żadna osoba nie dała rady go zbadać w całości. Na dodatek mamy w nim szukać sześcioletniej dziewczynki. Miała zostać tu na parę dni gdyż matka nie mogła się nią zająć. Zniknęła nie dawno oddalając się od niańki. Od tamtej pory nigdzie jej nie ma. Towarzyszyły nam rasowe psy tropiące a myśliwy był przewodnikiem. Na wypadek ataku zbójców uzbroiliśmy chłopów. Teoretycznie byłem tu nie potrzebny. Ale hrabia Edward ma manie na punkcie historii o bohaterach i przygodach i kazał mi spisywać każdy jego dzień w nadziej ii że dokona jakiegoś heroicznego czynu. Kto wie czy sam nie ukrył gdzieś swojej siostrzenicy by ją znaleźć a najlepiej wyrwać z rąk jakiś wynajętych "porywaczy" i się tym chwalić na prawo i lewo. Nim się zorientowałem droga doprowadziła nas przed las. Zatrzymaliśmy się na moment. - Nie rozdzielać się dopóki wam nie karze. Dać znam jeśli znajdziecie Rine. Leonard obserwuj wszystko co robię! - Nakazał hrabia. - Tak jest. - Odpowiedziałem. Weszliśmy do lasu tuż za myśliwym i psami tropiącymi. Było tu ciemno i tylko czasem promienie prześwitywały przez gałęzie drzew. Z pewnych powodów które nie do końca były mi znane nie ścinano tutaj drzew. A przynajmniej ja nie wierzyłem te "powody". Zwierzęta się do nas nie zbliżały jako iż byliśmy w grupie. Czasem było można zobaczyć pojedynczą sowę czy innego ptaka. Nie do końca rozumiałem zachowanie chłopów na widok sów. Nigdy nie patrzyli w oczy tym ptakom. Po-nać miało to coś wspólnego z miejscową legendą. W końcu psy zboczyły z bezpiecznej ścieżki i pobiegły w nie uczęszczaną część lasu. Po drodze natrafiliśmy na ślady niedźwiedzich łap. Nie umkną nam też jeleń który zaraz znikną w zaroślach. Po dwóch godzinach zatrzymaliśmy się przy lisich norach. Zjedliśmy skromny posiłek po którym hrabia się odezwał. - Pora się rozdzielić. Wy dwaj pójdziecie ze mną. Zaś w skoro znacie lepiej ten las idziecie sami. Każdy weźmie po parze psów. W razie czego użyjcie rogu. - Poinformować hrabia Edward. Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami i udali się na poszukiwania. Przyspieszyłem nieco kroku. - Nie chcę hrabi martwić. Ale co jeśli jej nie znajdziemy? - Starałem się dotrzymać mu kroku chociaż miał wyraźnie lepszą kondycję od demnie. - Będzie źle. Jest moją siostrzenicą. A ponieważ moja siostra powierzyła mi nad nią opiekę cała wina spadnie na mnie. Znasz moją siostrę i wiesz co zrobi jej mąż jeśli dowie się że jego córka zaginęła. Znienawidzą mnie a to nic dobrego. Lepiej się módlmy żeby się znalazła. - Hrabia był religijnym człowiekiem który szanował swoją siostrę zwłaszcza od kiedy wyszła za kogoś z królewskiego dworu. Krótko mówiąc była by to tragedia. Nie mówiąc że prawdopodobnie stracił bym pracę. Zmartwiło mnie to i choć nadzieja mówiła mi że ją znajdziemy rozsądek kazał mi być gotowym na wszystko. Zwolniłem kroku by się dobrze rozejrzeć. Światło wpadające za drze robiło się coraz słabsze. Wkrótce za pewne zaczną panoszyć się tu wilki. Wilgoć dało się czuć wszędzie po mimo gorąca poza lasem. Im dalej szło się w las im wyraźniej było słychać zwierzęta. Zupełnie jakby czekały na nas w samym centrum o ile wo-gule tam trafimy. Myśliwy mówił że wkrótce będziemy musieli wracać. Pan Edward nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tej informacji. I właśnie wtedy kiedy psy znalazły podarty kawałek sukienki małej Riny w lesie zapanowała ciemność. Wój siostrzenicy po mimo nalegań myśliwego nie zgadzał się na powrót. Obawiałem się że będziemy musieli tu nocować. I o ile za dnia las wydawał się ciekawym miejscem na polowanie tak nocą mroził krew w żyłach każdego kto się wtedy w nim znalazł. Wydawało się że ktoś na nas patrzy. Zwierzęta wkrótce przestaną być w stosunku do nas tak nie śmiałe i wyjdą z ukrycia. Tego się obawiałem. sam regularnie odwiedzałem las ale nigdy nocą. I nigdy nie byłem tak daleko . Tą część lasu nazywa się domem legend, przystanią mitów, i progiem między światem żywych i martwych. Gdzie nawet myśliwi rzadko zaglądają. Było tak ciemno że ledwo co kol-wiek widziałem. Można powiedzieć że zapomniałem jak wygląda słońce. Oczy płatały mi figle, ponieważ wydawało mi się że widziałem przebiegającego przed nami człowieka. A nawet wydawało mi się że drzewo na nas patrzy. Ciągle rozmawialiśmy nawołując nieszczęsną Rinę. Zamiast jej głosu usłyszeliśmy jednak tupot kopyt. To było jakieś ciężkie czworonożne zwierzę pędzące w naszą stronę. Koń jednak nie dał by rady biec przez las. Oprócz tupotu było słychać jeszcze pohrukiwanie a nawet warczenie. Nie wyraźna sylwetka sugerowała dzika i to dość sporego. Nie myśląc zaczęliśmy uciekać. Nawet myśliwy się nie zatrzymał. Stworzenie biegło prosto na nas. Chcieliśmy uciekać na drzewa te jednak wydawały się nam trudno dostępne zważywszy że uciekaliśmy wąwozem. Naprawdę nie wiem kiedy zgubiłem resztę. Pewnie kiedy straciłem równowagę omal się nie potykając o korzeń. Potem zbiegłem z jakiegoś wzniesienia. Gdy głosy moich towarzyszy przestały rozbrzmiewać wraz z tupotem kopyt dopiero się zatrzymałem. Serce biło mi jak szalone. Przykląkłem na ziemi nic nie widząc i macając ziemię. To był jakiś koszmar w którym byłem sam. Mieliśmy odnaleźć zaginioną a sami okazaliśmy się być zaginieni. Kiedy nogi przestały mi się trząść wstawałem. Próbowałem dostrzec coś w tym mroku. Gdy się uspokoiłem dużo łatwiej było mi zobaczyć kontury drzew, i krzewów. Wędrowałem tak długo nie skupiony praktycznie wogule na szukaniu Riny aż kontury drzew nie znikły mi przed oczami. Oznaczało to że znalazłem polanę. A mój wzrok nagle się wyostrzył gdy ujrzałem nie wielką iskrę światła w oddali. Było zbyt daleko by stwierdzić co to za światło. Instynktownie zacząłem za nim podążać. Wędrówka ku niemu zaczęła się wydawał nie skończona. Aż wreszcie zobaczyłem że to ogień przy którym stoi jakaś postać. A raczej w . Nie byłem pewien umysł równie dobrze mógł płatać mi figle. Postać miała długie włosy i zielone oczy. Gdy się zbliżyłem wydała się należeć do nie wysokiej kobiety. Miałem się ucieszyć uradowany że kogoś znalazłem kiedy instykt kazał mi się zatrzymać. Wtedy też moje oczy ujrzały szpiczaste i długie uszy oraz oczy tak zielone że aż świecące zielenią. Postać ta posiadała ogon i wydłużony pysk. A jej ubrania były podarte. Po chwili wydawała z siebie przerażający ryk niczym potwór. Krzyczała gdy nagle wyrosły jej skrzydła. Po ich wyrośnięciu skuliła się. Ryk robił się coraz głośniejszy a postać wydawała się coraz większa. Odskoczyłem kiedy zobaczyłem potwora który okazał się był smokiem! Bestia rozłożyła swoje skrzydła, delikatnie zionęła ogniem ukazując czerwony kolor łusek jak i biały skomplikowany wzór zbyt precyzyjny na znamię na grzbiecie. Machnęła długim ogonem i odleciała. Zostawiła po sobie rozerwane ubrania i dogasający ogień. Po mimo okropnego lęku jaki wtedy czułem szybko podbiegłem do ognia. Natychmiast zacząłem wrzucać do niego co popadnie. Powinienem uciekać ale ważniejsza było przetrwanie. Kiedy ogień był dość duży by mnie ogrzać usiadłem przy nim . Poczułem się dużo bezpieczniej, mimo że byłem głodny. Jedyne czego się bałem to że bestia może wrócić. Zacząłem myśleć o tym stworze. Zdecydowanie wyglądać na smoka. I nie ma nic dziwnego że smok czasem pokaże się w lesie. Ale ta zmiana formy! Był człowiek, nie ma człowieka a jest smok! Mój umysł nie potrafił tego ogarnąć. Jakby była pełnia pomyślałbym że to magia lunarna. Ale była ciemna noc. Ciemna i wszechobecna bez gwiazd, bez nadziei. Byłem głodny, spocony i przerażony. Nic już nie rozumiałem a mój umysł podawał się snu. Nim spostrzegłem zasnąłem wpatrzony w ogień. Mój sen był niczym sen martwego. Była ciemność i pustka, zupełnie jakbym nie istniał. Gdy się obudziłem natychmiast się zerwałem na równe nogi. Równie szybko tego pożałowałem gdyż całe ciało mnie bolało po nocy pełnej ucieczki. Na dodatek byłem cały brudny. Uśmiechnąłem się jednak ciesząc się że widzę światło. Intensywnie zielone liście i ściółkę. Nie opodal rosły jagody. Wyraźnie było widać że jestem na polanie. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu ogień się jeszcze palił. Wyraźnie słabiej ale jednak. Zmęczony a jednocześnie głodny podbiegłem do krzaków jagód na skraju polany. Miałem je zbierać kiedy ujrzałem wśród nich mały ognisty okrąg. Wydało mi się to dziwnie, więc zbliżyłem się przyjrzeć. Zamarłem. W małym ognistym okręgu leżała mała dziewczyna o czarnych włosach w sukience. - Rina! - Niemal krzyknąłem gdy ją ujrzałem. Dziecko otworzyło jedno niebieskie oko, a potem drugie, Nic nie mówiło ale wydawało się świadome tego co się dzieję. Delikatnie podniosłem ją z tego okręgu i wziąłem na ręce. Była lekka. Miała tylko trochę podartą sukienkę i była trochę brudna, Ale poza tym wydawało się że była cała i zdrowa. Patrzyła na mnie swoimi niewinnymi oczami. W rączce trzymała kępkę sierści należącą do jakiegoś stworzenia. Nie powiedziała ani słowa. Czułem że smok ma coś z tym wspólnego. Do tego ten ognisty krąg. Gdy dochodziłem do ogniska ujrzałem hrabie Edwarda z myśliwym i jednym chłopem. Odetchnąłem z ulgą na ich widok. Bez słowa podałem siostrzenice Edwardowi. Był zdumiony, zdziwiony nawet przerażony a jednak uradowany! Rzadko kiedy widuję tyle emocji na jednej twarzy. - Dziękuję ci Leonardzie że ją odnalazłeś! Opowiedz mi wszystko! - Mówił uradowany. - Opowiem jak wrócimy. - Odpowiedziałem po czym niespodziewanie zemdlałem. Rozdział 5 Młodzieniec wpadł spanikowany do domu. Ręce mu się trzęsły, nie wiedział co miał myśleć, na dodatek ciągle piekła go szyja a litry wypitej wody i wina nie pomagały. Upewniając się że zamkną wszystkie okna i że zamkną drzwi na klucz osuną się na stare skórzane krzesło. W tej chwili wcale nie przeszkadzało mu że w pokoju panował półmrok i że wszędzie był bałagan. Myślami cofał się kilka godzin przed owymi wydarzeniami który miały miejsca nie tak dawno... Wszystko zaczęło się tuż po jego przebudzeniu. Obudził się w prostym lecz elegancko urządzonym pokoju gościnnym na miękkim łóżku. Był cały spocony. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał co się stało nim utracił przytomność. Wtem do pokoju weszła służąca niosąc na tacy wodę i mokry ręcznik oraz prosty posiłek. Gdy zauważyła że Leonard się przebudził zatrzymała się na chwilę. - Widzę że się obudziłeś. Zawołam hrabię. Dobrze się czujesz? - Spytała za niepokojona widząc bladość na jego twarzy. Pokiwał głową. Służąca położyła tacę z przedmiotami na niej na stoliku obok łóżka i udała się do innej komnaty .Blondyn sięgną po szklankę wody i zaczną ją powoli pić. W tym właśnie czasie zjawił się hrabia Edward. - Witam hrabie - Powiedział cicho po czym skiną głową na znak szacunku. - To ja się witam Leonardzie! To że znalazłeś Rinę to prawdziwy cud. Jestem ci dozgonnie wdzięczny! - Jak zwykle bezpośredni hrabia nie mógł wyrazić radości jaka płynęła z odnalezienia jego siostrzenicy. - Naprawdę hrabio to że ją znalazłem to czysty przypadek, myślałem że umrę tam ze strachu - Jako sługa hrabi starał się zachować skromność. - Mam nadzieję że szybko dojdziesz do siebie. Mam dla ciebie masę pracy jutro. Dzisiaj odpoczywaj ile chcesz - Hrabia Edward jak zwykle nie zapominał o swojej łaskawości . - Oczywiście, dziękuję! A co z pańską siostrzenicą? - Leonard niepokoił się o małą zwłaszcza po tym gdzie ją znalazł. - W porządku, służba nią się teraz zajmuję. Gdy się obudziła opowiadała o nie stworzonych rzeczach, coś o magicznych zwierzętach i leśnych duchach. Wiesz jak to dzieci. - Odpowiedział wskazując w stronę drzwi. - Na nic dziwnego nie natrafiliście idąc tym lasem? - Spytał zaniepokojony Leonard. - Nie . Kiedy ten wielki dzik przestał nas gonić zorientowaliśmy się że ciebie nie ma. Najwyraźniej gdzieś po drodze musiałeś zgubić swój róg bo nie dawałeś znaku życia. Przez moment myśleliśmy że cię czarty porwały. Błąkaliśmy się tak jeszcze jakiś czas. Zrobiliśmy krótki postój między drzewami. Potem znowu ruszyliśmy między te przeklęte drzewa. Prawie byśmy cię wyminęli jakby myśliwy nie powiedział że w pobliżu jest wilcza sfora. Tak natrafiliśmy na polanę na której was znaleźliśmy. Dobrze że rozpaliłeś ogień. - Skończył opowiadać zbliżając się do drzwi . Gdy hrabia odszedł by zajmować się swoimi sprawami, jego sługa leżał jeszcze jakiś czas na łożu w pokoju gościnnym. Gdy już wstał poczuł ból w nogach. Po mimo tego spróbował wstać. Wypił całą wodę jaka była podana. Potem zjadł jeszcze prosty posiłek i dopchał się owocami z pobliskiego sadu. Światło na zewnątrz mówiło że jest już prawie południe, Ściągną zniszczone ubrania i założył te które wcześniej naszykował ktoś ze służących. Albowiem nie godzi się aby przedstawiciel hrabi chodził ubrany jak ostatni obdartus. W końcu wyszedł z pokoju znajdując się w bogato zdobionym salonie. Mijając zwierzęce trofea i obrazy z różnych bitew oraz wiszącą broń na ścianie. Pozostali służący przyglądali mu się z ciekawością. Leonard wiedział że będzie głównym tematem plotek między nimi przez najbliższe kilka dni. Nie przejmował się tym za bardzo. Poinformował ich tylko że wraca do siebie. Następnie wyszedł na zewnątrz. Przeszedł się kamienną ścieżką aż do zwykłej piaszczystej ścieżki mijając przy tym drzewa ozdobne. Gdy słońce zbliżało się ku zachodowi był w mieście. Nie mógł pójść wprost do domu, Nie dopóki nie pozałatwiał kilku spraw. Musiał kupić jedzenie i kilka rzeczy do jego domu. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez odpowiadania przypadkowo napotkanym mieszkańcom co się stało w lesie. Nie mógł opowiedzieć wszystkiego z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze kto by mu uwierzył w to co widział po drugie. Pewne osoby nie mogły wiedzieć że hrabi zaginęła jego siostrzenica. Postanowił wracać skrótem gdyż wkrótce miało się ściemnić. Nie wyczul że ktoś za nim idzie. Uspokojony tym że to co widział było tylko wyrazem jego wyobraźni. Bo w lasach końcu takie rzeczy się nie dzieją. Albowiem dawno, pewnego dnia odrzucił możliwość istnienia magii. Szedł pustą ulicą. Miną może po drodze dwóch żebraków. kamienne uliczki rzucały długie cienie które wiele skrywały. O tej porze było tu po prostu pusto. Czasem szwendał się tu jakiś bezpański kot. I wtedy z cienia wyszła ona. Twarz miała poważną i zbliżała się w stronę człowieka. Nawet nie zorientował się kiedy ją spostrzegł czuł że coś się w niej nie zgadza ale nie widział w niej zagrożenia. Nie dopóki nie spojrzał jej w oczy. Jej spojrzenie przeszyło go na wylot. Instynkt znowu kazał mu uciekać, więc przyspieszył kroku. I choć znał to miasto lepiej od niej to ona zapędziła go w ślepy zaułek. Podeszła do niego mając twarz zupełnie obojętną nie próbującą już się na siłę uśmiechać. Zielonooka złapała go za szyję. - An..Andegora? Czego ode mnie chcesz! - Spytał przestraszony Leonard próbując złapać oddech. - Nie udawaj ! Widziałeś mnie! Wczoraj w nocy! - Mówiła głośnym i groźnym tonem. - To ty! C... Co zrobiłaś Rinie? - Jako ofiara zaczną czuć że gorąco mu w szyje . - Nie twoja sprawa! Nie powinno ciebie tam być! - Wrzasnęła na niego. - Mo..Możesz mnie puścić? Duszę się! - Uścisk Andegory był silny i nie wydawało się że chciała go poluzować. - Puszczę cię ale pod jednym warunkiem... W trakcie tej ciszy poluzowała uścisk. Dopiero wtedy nieszczęśnikowi udało się dostrzec że jej ręka jest czerwona i ma nacięcia na łuskach ,na dodatek z palców wyrastały długie i ostre pazury. Reszta jej ciała wyglądała na ludzkie. Jednak bez sprzecznie to ona pojawiła się zeszłej nocy. - Przysięgniesz że nikomu nie powiesz co zaszło w lesie, ani teraz, ani że jestem smokiem! Przysięgniesz inaczej spotka cię mój gniew! - Mówiła bardzo poważnie,a w trakcie tych słów jej oczy zmieniły się z ludzkich na smocze. - Przysięgam! Przysięgam! Tylko mnie puść i zostaw żywego! - Krzyczał przysięgając mając nadzieję że ktoś go usłyszy i uchowa życie. - W porządku - Puściła go , zaprzysiężony upadł na kolana - Nigdy nikomu nic nie wyjawisz inaczej twoja mowa zostanie splugawiona. Pamiętaj smocza przysięga jest Święta! - Patrzyła na niego srogo wymawiając te słowa. Następnie się odsunęła i odwróciła w przeciwnym kierunku chowając smoczą dłoń pod długim rękawem. Leonard nie czekał, czym prędzej zaczną biec w kierunku swojego domu... Z przykrością po tym długim nexcie muszę was poinformować że w następnym tygodniu nic nie napiszę. Ale za dwa tygodnie postaram się to nadrobić. Puki co proszę o szczere opinie w sprawie opowiadania. A napiszczcie która perspektywa wam bardziej odpowiada. Moja, postaci, czy taka jaka jest czyli zmienna. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania